horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Mexico
Mexico (Spanish: México 'mexiko), officially known as the United Mexican States (Spanish: Estados Unidos Mexicanos) is a federal republic in North America. It is the largest Spanish-speaking country, not only in the Americas, but the largest in the world. With 126 million inhabitants, Mexico is not only the second largest country in Latin America, but it is also the thirteenth-largest country in the world by area and the tenth most populous. Mexico's capital and largest city is Mexico City, with almost 9 million inhabitants. It is bounded to the north by the United States and to the south by Central America. Before Mexico was "discovered" by Spanish explorer Hernan Cortes in 1519, it was populated by multiple Amerindian tribes. Mexico remained a Spanish colony from 1521 to 1821. In 1821, it became a nation state after the Mexican War of Independence. It's current president is Andrés Manuel Lopez Obrador and the president of the senate is Marti Batres. Etymology -co is a suffix that is the Nahuatl locative, which makes the word a place name. It is thought to come from Mextli, a secret name for one of the Mexica people's gods, Huitzilopochtli, who was their god of war, sun, human sacrifice and their patron. Mexihco means "place where Huitzilopochtli lives". Some people believe that possibly Mexihco comes from the etymology of Metztli and Xictli, which both mean "moon" and "navel". States Northwest *Baja California *Baja California Sur *Chihuahua *Durango *Sinaloa *Sonora Northeast *Coahulia *Nuevo Leon *Tamaulipas West *Colima *Jalisco *Michoacan *Nayarit North-Central *Aguascalientes *Guanajuato *Querétaro *San Luis Protosi *Zacatecas East *Hidalgo *Puebla *Tlaxcala *Veracruz Southwest *Chiapas *Guerrero *Oaxaca Southeast *Campeche *Quintana Roo *Tabasco *Yucatan South-Central *Federal District *México *Morelos Major Cities *Chihauhua City *Ecatepec *Guadalajara *Juarez *Mexico City *Puebla *Tijuana Demographics Race and Ethnicity The majority of Mexicans in Mexico are in fact mixed race. They have been classified as "Mestizos", a term that was originally used in the colonial era to to describe people of half-Spanish and half-Indigenous Mexican blood. The 1921 census calculated that 62% of Mexico is Mestizo. According to the the 1921 census, the white European population made up only 9% of Mexico. Higher percents of whites in Mexico can be found in the north and west regions. The percentage of European Mexicans that the Mexican government reported in 2010 was 47% or 56 million of the population, and the percentage of Indigenous peoples reported in 2015 was slightly reduced from 27% to 21.5% or 26 million of Mexico. According to the 2015 intercensal estimate, 1.2% (1.4 million) of the population are Afro-Mexican, making them a notable minority. Afro-Mexicans are descended from African slaves who were brought to Mexico Higher percents of blacks can be found in the Costa Chica of Guerrero and Oaxaca, Veracruz, Great Mexico City and small settlements in Northern Mexico. Asian Mexicans are also a notable minority and they most live in Baja California, Bajio Region, Guerrero, Mexico City and Yucatan. Mexicans of Arab descent make 400,000 or <1% of the population and the vast majority of them are of Lebanese descent. Religion Christianity is the largest religion in Mexico, with Roman Catholics being the main adherents and with 83% of the country's population. 47% of Mexican Catholics attend church services weekly. Many Mexicans regard the feast day of Our Lady of Guadalupe (which is celebrated on December 12) as the most important religious holiday of their country. The secondary adherents are Protestants with 10% of the population. Films that take place in Mexico *''Chupacabra'' *''From Dusk Till Dawn'' *''From Dusk Till Dawn 2: Texas Blood Money'' *''From Dusk Till Dawn 3: The Hangman's Daughter'' *''Monster from the Ocean Floor'' *''The Ruins'' *''Tremors 2: Aftershocks'' *''Truth or Dare'' People People who were born in Mexico *Guillermo del Toro People who died in Mexico *J.C. Quinn Gallery Bandera del Primer Imperio Mexicanopng.jpg External Links * Category:Countries